


Party for the Party Mare

by Omegathyst



Series: Celestia's Conquests [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Porn, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Slutty Pinkie Pie, Surprise Party, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Much to the surprise of the other girls, Pinkie has been invited to meet with the great Princess Celestia herself, only weeks before her retirement. Unbeknownst to Pinkie, the Princess of the Sun has planned her a special one-on-one party that she won't soon forget.
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Celestia's Conquests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857259
Kudos: 3





	Party for the Party Mare

“Huh, this says that _Pinkie Pie_ is invited to spend time with Celestia...maybe she spelled my name wrong?”

“I sincerely doubt it, darling,” Rarity rolled her eyes at Twilight, a light smile on her face. “So, Pinkie, what do you think?”

Pinkie stopped bouncing in place, her eyes widening as she heard Twilight’s words. Jumping in front of the purple alicorn, Pinkie took the letter and read it over. After a few seconds, Pinkie dropped the letter and resumed bouncing with a wide smile.

“She must be planning to talk to me about last minute details,” Pinkie waved her hoof in Twilight’s direction. “Only the best desserts for our new ruler!”

“Oh don’t say that yet,” Twilight flinched, glancing down at the ground. “It’s still taking some getting used to.”

“Okie!” Pinkie jumped away from her friends, leaving the Cutie Map room. “I’ll be at the train station in a few!”

“You don’t suppose…?” Applejack whispered in Rarity’s ear. Rarity shook her head.

“No, Celestia is a very proper mare. She’s only ever dated _one_ of her subjects,” Rarity frowned. “I’ll say though, that sounds like a lonely existence.”

“Sounds like an _awesome_ existence,” Dash smirked. “Get to bang a mare here and there, maybe a stallion or two. And no lover to chew you out for it?”

“Are you alright, Twilight?” Fluttershy asked.

All of Twilight’s remaining friends turned to stare at the blushing alicorn, her wings stiff. Twilight opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Closing her mouth, Twilight teleported out of the room.

“Whoops,” Dash snickered.

* * *

Half an hour later, Pinkie’s friends joined her at the train station and wished the best for her in between hugs. With only a small blue suitcase this time around, Pinkie entered the train by herself, tugging said suitcase with her tail until she found a seat next to the window. Placing her suitcase next to her, Pinkie hopped into her seat and waved at her friends as the train started moving.

Hooves shaking and tail buzzing in her chair, Pinkie only spent a few seconds staying still, until she opened her suitcase and pulled out a dessert cookbook.

“Hmm, maybe I should make her a cake…” Pinkie whispered, flipping through the pages. “Let’s see: chocolate, strawberry, breakfast-themed…”

After a few hours, the train stopped at Canterlot. Shoving the book back into her suitcase and tugging it along, Pinkie stepped off the train and froze.

Standing amongst the crowd of chattering ponies, was Princess Celestia.

“Hello, Pinkie Pie,” Celestia waved her hoof. “Come along, there’s something I want to show you.”

Pinkie moved forward, staring at Princess Celestia despite the ponies trying to talk to them. Celestia reached a hoof out, and Pinkie took it, as the two mares teleported out of sight. Landing in front of the castle door, Celestia teleported Pinkie’s luggage out of sight.

“I put it in your guest room,” Celestia explained, smiling softly at the pink pony. “Shall we go in?”

Pinkie nodded, staring at the Princess with wide eyes as she slowly opened the door. Gasping, Pinkie saw a long table full of cupcakes, cakes, and even pies! At the middle of the table, was a tall dark chocolate cake with lines of white frost and cherries on top.

Pinkie stared at the food with her mouth agape, not noticing as Celestia brought her mouth only centimeters away from Pinkie’s ear.

_“Surprise,”_ Celestia whispered, causing shivers to run down Pinkie’s body.

“You did this...for me?” Pinkie asked.

“Who else?” Celestia winked. “Pinkie Pie, you have thrown _hundreds_ of parties for the ponies closest to you. Cute-ceañeras, weddings, birthdays. Why not throw you a party fit for a Princess, before I retire?”

Pinkie threw her hooves around Celestia’s neck, nuzzling Celestia’s nose with her own as she grinned from ear to ear.

_“Thank you!”_ Pinkie squeaked, breaking away from the hug to jump to the table. Extending her cartoonishly-long tongue, Pinkie took a huge bite from the cake at the center before taking cupcakes into her mouth.

_“Y’know,”_ Celestia smirked, joining the pink mare at the table. “There’s another way that tongue of yours could be useful.”

Pinkie turned around, staring at Celestia with her cheeks full and crumbs at the corners of her mouth. Celestia sat down in front of her, away from the table, as she spread out her legs and presented her long, thick, and white cock to Pinkie.

“I _have_ heard of _every_ type of party you’ve thrown,” Celestia admitted. “Whether you want that kind of party is up to you.”

Pinkie swallowed the food in her mouth, stepping forward and running her hoof down the pristine white cock.

“Not with anything quite like _this…”_ Pinkie gulped, her face leaning closer. “Mind if I have a taste?”

“Oh, Pinkie. I wouldn’t mind _at all,”_ Celestia pressed her hoof to Pinkie’s poofy mane, watching as the small pinkie mare ran her snake-like tongue around her dick. A strong musty scent that smelled better than any sugary sweet tickled Pinkie’s nostrils, causing her to feel a wet heat behind her tail.

Wrapping her mouth around Celestia’s tip, Pinkie kept swirling her tongue around as she stared into Celestia’s eyes. Then, her tongue disappeared as she took over half of Celestia’s alicorn cock in her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down.

“Fuck, your guests really get the b-best treatment, don’t they?” Celestia gasped, bucking her hips forward. “Face your butt to me, Pinkie Pie.”

Pinkie turned her body around, keeping Celestia’s cock in her mouth as she rested her hind legs on the co-ruler’s shoulders. Celestia casted several spells on Pinkie’s pussy before diving in, licking and sending electric waves of lust throughout the earth pony’s body. Pinkie moaned around Celestia’s cock as she bobbed her mouth up and down faster to the beat of Celestia’s tongue. Feeling her body coming close, Celestia used her horn to place Pinkie off her body and onto all fours.

“Ready, my little pony?” Celestia grinned, beginning to mount Pinkie Pie. Pinkie licked her lips and nodded quickly, feeling Celestia’s body leaning against her own as she bit Pinkie’s mane.

Celestia put the tip of her cock against Pinkie’s entrance, teasing as she rubbed her tip up and down. Pinkie stomped her hoof and growled as she pushed against Celestia’s cock.

“Heh, somepony’s getting antsy,” Celestia giggled in Pinkie’s mane

Before Pinkie could respond, she gave a feminine gasp as Celestia pushed several inches of her cock inside Pinkie’s loose pussy. Celestia pulled her cock almost completely out, before slamming it inside Pinkie’s pussy again. Pinkie gave a feminine shriek, meeting Celestia’s thrusts. Her ass cheeks were jiggling as Celestia continued to pound her, the sounds of their bodies slapping together ringing throughout the otherwise empty dining room.

_“Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!!!”_ Pinkie screamed, shots of mare-cum shooting around Celestia’s cock. Celestia growled through her gritted teeth, knocking Pinkie to the floor as she kept thrusting into the party pony’s thick ass. Pinkie rested her head on the floor as her eyes stared at nothing in particular, her tongue rolled out on the tiles as she felt waves of Celestia’s jizz entering her body.

Celestia pulled her cock out, one last shot of jizz landing on Pinkie’s ass. Walking around to the table, Celestia took a cupcake and placed it next to Pinkie’s tongue. Casting another spell with her horn, the jizz on the tile floor disappeared.

“If anypony asks, I’ll just say you ate too much,” Celestia snickered. “Tell nopony, especially Twilight. Understood, Pinkie Pie?”

Pinkie nodded her head, wrapping her tongue around the cupcake and eating it in one bite.

“Wonderful,” Celestia nodded, running her hoof through the poofy pink mane before her. “Please, do enjoy more of the table’s delicacies. This is a party for you, after all.”

Pinkie gave a small smile as she got up, wobbling over to a plate of mint chocolate brownies. Celestia took a slice of the cake at the center and sat next to Pinkie, deciding on what activity to plan for _Rainbow Dash..._


End file.
